Birthday Present
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Izaya needs to get a Birthday present for Shizuo fast! He wants it to be special, not something stupid. What ever will he get Shizuo? SHIZAYA, YAOI, LEMON! Don't like, don't read!


**A/N I'm back again~! And I brought more yaoi with me~~! X3 I sat, thinking for a while, saying ' what should I do for another Shizaya fan fic?'. When, BAM, this hit me! And I thought it was wonderful~! XD Gee I had so much fun writing this! ^/ /./ /^ **

**Warning!: Contains lemon( or graphic lime...where you want to call it XD), swearing, and YAOI~! So If you don't like it, WHY ARE YOU HERE? But enjoy!  
**

* * *

I could feel myself losing brain cells as I laid, sprawled out on the couch, bored out of my mind. The business has been painfully slow lately. Plus Namie is out somewhere, 'taking a break from me'. I don't understand why she doesn't want to spend time with a _God_ like me~? Having no one to mess with, I flicked out my knife before flicking it back, repeating the process. This is so mind numbing I think I could _die_~! Heaving a sigh, I glanced around the room, attempting to find a source of amusement, instead finding my calendar hanging, very out of place in my apartment, on the wall. Squinting, I saw something scribbled on today's date.

"What could that be~?" Putting my knife back in my pocket, I got up and slauntered over to the date marking paper. Normally I wouldn't have such a stupid thing in my home, but Shinra convinced me to get one to 'help me remember things'. If I don't remember it, it's probably not important. While smiling, I read my writing, 'Shizu-chan's Birthday!' was in the 28th spot of my January calendar. My eyes widened. Shizuo's Birthday it today? Well, maybe I take back what I said about it not being important. Though I haven't really had this up for a while to remember his Birthday, I still feel that it's my fault I didn't remember. And we only started dating, oh, four months ago. I should get him a gift just to make him happy~! But what?

I spent a lot of time pacing in thought. Sure I'm dating him, but I don't want to get him something stupid. I need to ask someone who knows him better. Maybe I should pay Shinra and Celty a visit then! And If that goes nowhere, I could always ask his precious little brother Kasuka. So it's a plan then.

"Hello Izaya! What are you doing here today?" Shinra let me in and I took a seat while he closed the door before joining me.

" I wanted your opinion on some gift ideas~!" I cheerfully sung watching as a confused look dripped on his face.

" Gift ideas for who?" I laughed, waving my hand like it was something everybody knew.

" Shizuo of course!" The realization struck him as he caught up. Shinra really is amusing~! He thought for a moment, looking at the ceiling like the answer was written for him up there.

My patience was wearing thin after we sat there for minutes while the doctor thought.

" Well, I honestly don't know much of what Shizuo likes. He keeps to himself a lot and doesn't like sharing personal details about himself. But if you're not in a hurry, you can wait for Celty to come back. She might know more than I do." He sealed this with a shrug, as I found out nothing more than I knew before talking to him. As if she heard him, Celty walked in the door, her helmet on, back from another transport.

" Well hello Celty~! You have _wonderful_ timing! I have to ask you something." She nodded and took a seat next to the underground doctor, waiting for my question. " Do you know what Shizuo would like for his Birthday?" The Dullahan paused for a moment before typing an answer for me.

' He always is talking about some way to control his anger. So that way he doesn't have to be afraid of himself. But other than that, I don't know much more. Sorry I'm not much help.' I sighed again, two of my three options failed. Now all I have is to hope dear Kasuka knows something~.

" Thanks anyways~! But I must be going." Leaving Shinra's apartment, I pulled out my phone, dialing the younger Heiwajima while continuing my walk.

" Hello?"

" Ah hello Kasuka~! It's nice to finally met you!"

" Who is this?" I laughed into the phone, eyes drawing to me from the street.

" That's not important~. I've called you to get your ideas on a gift for your brother!" There was a pause on the other line. And I could hear talking in the background that slowly faded away to be replaced with echoing footsteps. He must have been in a meeting! And he's taking the time to deal with someone he doesn't know on the phone~! Dimwitted just like his older brother.

" Shizuo? Hm. He likes to watch running brooks. Or see a good fight between martial artists. And Shizuo likes milk too. But why do you want to get a gift for Shizuo? Who are you?" It was my turn to pause and think. Brooks? Fighting? Milk...? Those all sound so lame~! I can't believe we're talking about the same person here! I feel like I'm listening to things a high school romantic sap would like.

" Thanks Kasuka~!" I shut my phone and stopped. That was my last person in my list of options. Looks like I'll have to do it on my own if I want to do it right~!

Just then, the most _wonderful _Idea popped into my brilliant mind of mine~! Now to do some shopping~.

0-0-0-0

I haven't seen the flea all day today. And that's never a bad thing. But that means he's planing something, and no good _ever_ comes out of Izaya's plans, especially for me. Let's just hope that he stays out of trouble today.

It was getting closer to the time I get to leave work when I saw the flea skipping over to a run down store, that I thought was out of business. Izaya knocked on the door before smiling at the person and walking in, the door shutting behind him. So much for him staying out of trouble. Ignoring whatever Izaya was planing, I caught up with Tom, heading to our last collection for the day.

" Well, that's it. Thanks Shizuo." Tom sighed, stretching, making more then a few of his bones crack. Lighting another cigaret, I waved it off.

" No problem. It's not like I have anything better to do." He laughed, about to go to his own home when he stopped.

" Hey, Heiwajima, it's your Birthday right?" Yeah, I almost forgot. Today is my Birthday. Kasuka called me this morning and wished me a happy Birthday before he had to go to another acting job.

" Yup."

" Then happy Birthday! Sorry that I have no present." I snorted and turned to head home.

" Not like I care. Don't need presents anyways." With that we separated and sleep called to me. I could really use a good day off! My poor bones ache. Nothing that a good stretch can't fix, though. But I really do want some me time once in a while. A nice day where nothing is going wrong and I can lay down, have a smoke or two, and take a long nap. God that would be awesome. But I know _that's_ never gonna happen.

I was already at my door, we ended up closer to my apartment for once, and it saved me some walking time. As I looked down, a twinkle of sliver caught my eye. It was my spare key to my house. I leave it there for Izaya. He kept picking my lock so many times that I said forget it and started leaving a key for him. So the flea's in my house huh? So much for calming down. Using my foot, I kicked the key back to its place under the mat before opening the unlocked door open.

" Shizuo~! Your here! Quick, close your eyes!" Izaya's voice called to me as soon as I opened the door.

"Why-"

" Just close them!" Grudgingly, I obeyed, feeling him slip his hands in mine, closing and locking the door behind me before leading me through my own home.

" What are you doing flea?" Izaya pushed me so I was sitting on the couch. Does this have anything to do with the store I saw him go into?

" It's a surprise Shizu-chan~! I can't tell you! Now wait right here while I go get it. And don't forget to keep your eyes closed~!" Sighing, I rested my head on the back of the couch, enjoying the moment of peace. I listened as Izaya's footsteps drew closer again. There was more shuffling in front of me as I wondered what he got me. Did he ask people? Did he figure out something on his own? Is it a lame present I'll never use? Knowing the flea, it's something that might put me in danger. " Okay. You can open them." As I opened my eyes, I found that Izaya was kneeling on my table, smiling at me, a tag on a ribbon hanging out of his clenched teeth. The tag said 'Happy Birthday Shizuo' then had a little heart. As my eyes traveled down, I nearly died! The flea had no pants on! And I realized just how _excruciatingly_ short his jacket was. He had to pull the front of his jacket so that way I didn't see what was, uncovered, under it. My blood rushed to a certain part of me and I wondered what the hell was up with the flea!

0-0-0-0

I let him open his eyes and look at me, watching his reactions closely. His eyes started with the tag in my mouth before drifting to the good part. He was practically drooling! Smirking, I made a mental note, Shizuo likes looking at me almost naked. My own eyes went down his body, noticing a lump in his pants now. Add, Shizuo also gets hard at the sight of a naked me as well.

" W-What is this Izaya?" Shizuo looked up at me, swallowing hard, trying not to look back down.

" This is your present Shizuo! I giving you," I grabbed the zipper to my jacket and slowly tugged it down, my jacket falling off my shoulders. Shizuo's eyes followed my zipper's path down my body, breathing just a little harder as we got lower. Resisting my urge to laugh, I pulled my zipper all the way down so it was now open and fell off of my body. " Me."

0-0-0-0

I must be dreaming! The flea is in front of me, doing a strip tease, saying that he's giving himself to me. Who the fuck is taping this? I must be getting played. This just is too good. Izaya had a big bow covering the best part of him, two ribbons holding it on the info broker by wrapping around either of his thighs.

" But Izaya...I don't think you'd want t-that." NO! Except and fuck him into the floor! At least enjoy your Birthday present that was oh so kindly offered to you! Izaya laughed at me, getting off the table, careful not to move the bow covering him, and straddled me, making sure to rub on my hard on. Damn this flea! He wants me to lose it so he can 'observe' me like he does with everybody else. That's his plan huh?

" But it's not my Birthday. " He whispered into my ear, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. " And who says I wouldn't want it~?" He purred, grinding his hips roughly. That feels _so good_! Fuck you flea! Well, I hope _I_ fuck you flea. " I'm pretty much naked in front of you and you still restrain yourself~. How interesting. But I'm going to tell you, you can fuck me all you like. That's my present to you." It took everything in me to not do what he just said I can do. I don't want to hurt him and need to go slow or I'll break him. I don't want to hurt anybody. The flea grabbed my hands, lowering them to his ribbon covered thighs, guiding me to untie them. My heart was thumping and I felt my mouth go dry. I haven't had Izaya yet, so I don't know what he looks like.

It was agonizing to have to go at this slow of a pace when I'm hard _now_ and have a willing ass in front of me! Let's hope that the flea likes hard and rough, or we're _both_ going to have a bad day. The ribbons loosened, falling down his legs, the big bow becoming lax. Taking things into his own hands, Izaya moved the bow and ribbons, throwing them behind him somewhere. I took in the sweet sight of him, and he certainly wasn't bad at all! Forgetting my promise of self-control, I grabbed Izaya by the hips, taking him in without warning, enjoying the sweet moan that came out of him.

0-0-0-0

N-not good! I didn't plan on this. I planed on taking control of the situation, doing everything myself. Not Shizuo taking charge! My hands shot out to catch something to cling to, that thing being the hair on Shizuo's head. I could feel the heat start pooling around my groin and I didn't know if I liked it. But Shizuo's mouth feels real nice! And he keeps sucking and using his tongue, I can't take it! I didn't even know that I was moaning rather loudly till I finally caught myself and covered my mouth with my hand.

I felt a hand go up my arm and pull my hand away from my mouth. Damn Shizuo. I don't want to moan! I'm supposed to be making _him_ moan! I hate being out of control. My breath was hitched and I felt the heat get unbearably hot and I knew I had to get Shizuo off. Shakily, I put my hands on his shoulders, pushing with all I had. Shizuo came off of me with a little slurping sound.

" I...I'm supposed to be giving _you_ a good time Shizuo, not the other way around silly~...!" I reached down and took his sunglasses off of him, chucking them behind me without a care. I began unbuttoning his vest, soon having it off and tossing it to join the sunglasses. Looking back at him, I saw that he was once again breathing harder than normal. I felt a smile slip on to my face as I leaned into the brute, very slowly unbuttoning his shirt, feeling his erratic heartbeat through the thin fabric. Licking the revealed skin, I went down with the shirt. Smiling, I glanced up at the panting blond.

0-0-0-0

Damn, if he continues to look at me like this I'm going to not be able to hold back! I wish he'd hurry up so I don't have to wait!

Izaya unbuttoned my pants, slowly zipping down the zipper. God damn! Impatiently, I bucked my hips up, sending a clear message to the informant.

" Patience my dear Shizu-chan~, patience!" He purred up at me, sliding off my pants and stared at my black boxers. Izaya smiled at me while hooking his fingers in the waistband of them, tugging oh so slowly. This time my bucking actually got me somewhere and pulled my boxers down faster. " That wasn't fair Shizu-chan~!" The flea had to tug my boxers down the rest of the way, his eyebrows raised just slightly at the sight of my length. " My my~! Shizuo _is_ quite the '_big boy'_~!" Shivers once again went down my back as his breath blew over my aching length.

"Just...MH~...take me in you...AH~ fucking flea!" I hissed out, roughly tugging on his hair, wiggling my hips around in impatience. He hummed before taking as much of my in as he could, which was a lot if you ask me! My grip tightened before relaxing a bit. That's what I've been waiting for! He swirled his tongue around, sucking me hard. Good, I bet he likes it hard then. A loud moan came from me as he continued sucking. Geez, has he done this before or what!

I felt myself getting a little _to_ hot down there, and I was just about to tell Izaya to stop when he came back up.

" There. Now we can have some fun~!" I felt my member twitch as I thought of the kind of _'fun'_ we could be having. I was going to bring three fingers to Izaya's mouth when he put his own fingers in his mouth. What the hell?

" Izaya, you're not going to prepare yourself...are you? I can do that, it'd be easier that way." He took out his fingers, a strand of saliva connecting the fingers to his mouth.

" It's your Birthday Shizuo~! I planed on doing everything myself." I felt bad that he'd think he has to do everything just to make me feel good. I like taking part in this too! It's our first time for fuck sake! Of course I'd want part!

" Izaya, I'll prepare you. I'd like to take part you know." He already finished coating his fingers and leaned on me, making us almost eye to eye, as he put his fingers at his entrance. The flea gave me a smirk as he shoved one of his fingers in, his face contorting in pain.

" You.. nug...will. Your...ah~...going to be..gah...f-fucking me~!" I'll admit it was arousing to see Izaya preparing himself, with the hot faces he was making in all and his little noises he makes, but I didn't like him going out of his way. Knowing Izaya, he won't let me prepare him even if I forced him too, so I just watched him. He must have not wanted to deal with it and put the other two fingers in, clenching his jaw in pain and I couldn't take it. Grabbing his face, I started kissing him, trying to distract him from the pain. He pulled away, taking his fingers out of his entrance.

" Now will you let me take over?" He meekly laughed, standing on his knees, ready to put my in him without me doing it.

" Not quite Shizu-chan~!" I grabbed his hips, taking over as I slowly lowered him on me. God he's so fucking _tight_! That feels wonderful! " NAH~ GAH ~ It-it _HURTS_ Shizuo!" The info broker cling to me as I let him get used to me. I petted his head, trying to calm him down so he could relax.

" It'll get better. Just try to relax. It will be better if you relax." I whispered to him as he continued to make noises and whimpers.

" Well made if it didn't _hurt_ so much I could!" We sat there in silence for a couple minutes, Izaya making noises every now and then. I felt him wiggle on my lap, looking at my with pleading eyes. " Move..." I didn't argue and moved us so he was laying on the couch in a better position then before.

" Please! Harder Shizuo~! Mm~ ha~!" This is a _really_ good Birthday!

0-0-0-0

Shinra wanted to go and see how Izaya did with getting Shizuo a Birthday present, and Celty tagged along for the fun of it. But, as he stands outside of the apartment, he rethinks this idea. The moans of the, now lovers, were audible from the street. Shinra blushed, adjusting his glasses, looking away from the apartment in hopes to try and forget what he knows is happening inside.

" Somehow, I think Shizuo is happy with his present..." Almost as if on cue, an especially loud moan could be heard.

" Please~! Harder Shizuo! "

" Fuck! You're so damn tight!" Shinra looked over to Celty, who seemed happy with the sounds, probably imagining the scene to go with them.

" I think we should check on them tomorrow. Let's go Celty." The underground doctor put the black helmet back on as Celty glumly started the motorcycle and rode off down the street. She was so looking foreword to it too.

0-Next-Day-0

Two people watched as Izaya happily strutted out of Shizuo's apartment, a little hop in his step. And a slight limp the informant tried his best to hide.

" Do you notice...a limp in Izaya's stride?" The one with glasses asked the other.

'No...wait! Now that you mention it, I do!' Said addressed person typed out. Shinra didn't want to think of why that might be, even if he already knew.

0-0-0-0

That was a _spectacular_ night~! Shizu-chan was so rough! Even if I asked for it. Not that it didn't feel wonderful! I didn't think we could do it that many times~! The only down side, laugh here, is the sharp pain in my ass and this annoying limp. But anything to make Shizu-chan feel good~. I'll have to give him an early Birthday present tonight~! I can't wait!

* * *

**A/N Was it good? I've done things like this before in my writing, but I haven't gone quite the far XD Naughty, naughty, naughty ~! Anyways, please review/fave/ ect. And all that good stuff~! And I'm willing to maybe try doing prompts. Like, where you guys give me a situation of these two, and I'll write a story about it, giving you credit for the prompt~! Please give me them if you want to~! I LOVE YOU ALL~!**


End file.
